Mask De Masculine
Summary Mask De Masculine (マスク・ド・マスキュリン, Masuku Do Masukyurin) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "S" - "The Superstar". Power and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: 'Mask De Masculine '''Origin: 'Bleach '''Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy Powers and Abilities: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant,Reishi Manipulation,Hirenkyaku Expert,Enhanced Strength, and Enhanced Durability Attack Potency: Town Level+ '''(above post-timeskip byakuya) | '''Large Town Level+ '(see here) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic '''(Mask is deceptively fast for his size and build, repeatedly catching Renji off-guard during their battle and leaving him very little time to react to his attacks. He grabbed Renji's Zabimaru and broke it just as he was about to activate his Bankai) | '''Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Class K Striking Strength: Class TJ+ | At least Class TJ+ Durability: Town Level+ '( Mask is a very durable man, grabbing Renji's released Zanpakutō without sustaining injury and emerging from the pit he fell into with only minor scratches) 'Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of Meters Standard Equipment: Sanrei Belt Intelligence: Mask is highly proficient in unarmed combat, using it as his sole means of fighting. In battle, he frequently uses wrestling moves, such as dropkicks, elbow slams, and clotheslines.Additionally, Mask is proficient enough to have created his own unarmed fighting techniques. Weakness: None notable Key: Base | Vollständig Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''The Superstar (英雄 (ザ・スーパースター), Za Sūpāsutā; Japanese for "Hero"): Mask gains a considerable amount of zeal, stamina, and strength when he has at least one other person cheering him on, enough to send two captain-level Shinigami flying with a single strike.He grows durable enough to become resistant to a repeated direct attack from Kensei's Bankai.The power also allows him to regenerate from damage, with James's cheers healing his damaged eardrums. After receiving enough cheering from James, Mask is able to power up to a new form. In this powered-up state, Mask's mask changes to a black mask with a stylized black and white star pattern. Most of his clothes disappear as he is only wearing black gloves and boots, wrestler shorts and champion's belt, and black stars that cover his nipples. This ability also links Mask's supporters to him, allowing James to be revived infinitely so long as Mask himself lives.The power Mask receives from this ability allowed him to swiftly defeat two Bankai-wielding Shinigami captains. * Star Flash (スター・フラッシュ, Sutā Furasshu): Putting his index and middle fingers to the points of the star on his mask, Mask fires a star-shaped beam which is powerful enough to easily pierce a captain-level opponent like Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi. * Star Satsujin Punch (スター殺人パンチ, Sutā Satsujin Panchi; lit. "Star Murder Punch"; Viz "Star Murder Punch"): When Mask is enraged, a star mark manifests on the back of his fist. While he has this mark, his punches become ten times more powerful than usual, releasing star-shaped bursts of energy on impact. Mask refers to it as the "hammer of justice". * Star Lariat (スター・ラリアット, Sutā Rariatto): Upon transforming due to James' empowering cheers, Mask can use this technique, which he claims can punch an opponent one mile away. As such, he claims "the people" call this technique "One Mile Arts" (ワン・マイル・アーツ, Wan Mairu Ātsu). He is also able to use this technique in rapid succession to overwhelm opponents. * Star Eagle Kick (スター・イーグルキック, Sutā Īgurukikku): Mask delivers a devastating knee kick to his opponent. * Star Headbutt (スター・ヘッドバット, Sutā Heddobatto): Grabbing his opponent's head, Mask rams his forehead into theirs. * Star Rocket Headbutt (スター・ロケット・ヘッドバット, Sutā Roketto Heddobatto): Mask propels himself towards his opponent and rams into them headfirst. The impact carries enough force to create a massive explosion. * Star Dropkick (スター・ドロップキック, Sutā Doroppukikku):Mask dropkicks his opponent with enough force to knock them through several buildings. Quincy: Vollständig After powering up from James' cheering, Mask can use the Quincy: Vollständig. The buckle on his belt glows and envelopes Mask in light. Upon emerging, Mask gains a star-shaped halo above his head, small wings on his chest, and a cape that doubles as his Quincy: Vollständig wings. * Flight: Using the cape/wings on his back, Mask can fly at high speeds. * Star Flash: Super Nova (スター・フラッシュ: スーパー・ノヴァ, Sutā Furasshu: Sūpā Nova): Mask flies high into the sky and traces out a giant pentagram shape using the Reishi trail from his wings. Mask then flies above the pentagram and calls out the name of the attack, after which a massive star-shaped blast of energy crashes into the ground, creating an immense explosion upon impact. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Bleach Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sternritter Category:Quincy Category:Chi Users Category:Antagonists Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Humans Category:Villain Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 7